


Sneaking Around

by IceNChrome



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Drabble, Loki - Freeform, Manip, Nude Modeling, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is not as contained as Asgard thinks...and don't call him dirty names. You might suffer 'dire' consequences. *PHOTOSHOP MANIP*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking Around

**Author's Note:**

> This is a nude photoshopped picture. Full frontal male nudity. If you think someone might be looking over your shoulder, don't look. If nudity offends you, don't look. I finished this picture, and then the scenario occurred to me. It can be anyone talking to him. You. Your fave slash ship. Your 'OC'. Whatever. Fill in your own blanks. It's fun.

### Sneaking Around

"Does your Daddy know that you get out of your cell and slither around naked all over the furniture like a little slut?"

Long arms and legs wrap around me like snakes. Oh! That hurts a little...and a little more...

"Care to call me that again, dear?"


End file.
